Pied Piper
by AdorableRetard
Summary: All she wanted to know was what had drove her father to a life of piracy. What better way to find out than to be one as well? ('Whispers of Pipa' rewrite)


**Chapter One**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Only my OCs belong to me :)**

* * *

If she thought about it, she could have died. Hitching a ride on an unknown _pirate ship_ just to get to the Grand Line? It was something a stupid person would do.

 _A naïve and very stupid person,_ a voice that sounds eerily like her older brother whispers in her head.

But Mai was not thinking of the consequences when she had sneakily climbed aboard the grotesque-looking ship and quickly made her way down below out of view. She had just thought that _this was her chance – that she couldn't pass up on it._

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat, little girl." Her eyes could not look away from the blade that is pressed against her neck, trying her best not to swallow if it meant being nicked by the sharp weapon. "What are you doing on my ship?!"

It was just Mai's luck that she was found out just as the pirate ship had entered the Grand Line – the first stop and that was it, some random man had found her in the galley behind a barrel of ale.

"I-I- "

"Slit 'er throat cap'ain!"

"Girlie should know better than to hide on ah Pirate's ship!"

"Ya don't know wah happens tah prettie things on Pirates' ships?!"

There was yelling and sneering faces all around her, crowding in upon the young girl and the male that holds the sword to her neck. The captain himself is much taller than Mai's mere four feet eleven inches and scars décor his chest that is on display beneath the black high collared jacket he wears.

She has yet to find the courage to look up at the man's face, focusing intently on the stitches that held some of his fresher wounds together. The last glimpse she had had of his face was when he had appeared to block her escape, black eyes narrowed on her and lips set in a snarl.

The roaring of the waterfall that was a good distance away pounds in Mai's mind as she tries to think of a way to escape. If she initiated a fight, it would not go in her favor – but maybe if she just attacked the Captain and made an escape onto the small piece of land the pirates had docked at, she could try and pick them off if they came after her.

It was a gamble, but really that was all Mai could have thought of that wouldn't lead to her death.

"Why are you damn pirates still here?" A voice calls from land, but Mai doesn't make the mistake of looking away from the blade that has yet to move from her throat.

"No worries, old man. We were just leaving," comes the captain's voice, his anger receding for a bit to address the man. "We just found a little rat that needs to be off my ship."

"You can leave her here." Mai's blue eyes widen at the words, heart having stuttered a bit. "No need to kill anyone in my parts."

"I don't know…" The blade of the sword tilts the young girl's chin up, making Mai meet the captain's eyes. A humorless smile takes to his lips as he regards her. "She did sneak on my ship for who knows how long. Who knows what she heard, what she took…"

"I-I didn't hear or take anything! I swear, mister!" The words tumble out of her mouth, eyes stinging because she wanted to cry – _no I can't cry. I'm not a little kid anymore!_

"Oh really?" Murmurs the man, dark humor reflecting in both his eyes and tone of voice. "Then I guess I shouldn't kill you then."

The other pirates on the ship begin to protest rather loudly, and Mai watches as the captain takes a deep breath with his eyes closed. His eyebrow even twitches.

"I decide what happens on this vessel!" He snaps, glancing back at the men who had gone quiet upon his outburst. "If anyone wants to go against my words, come forward so I can cut your tongue out."

Mai's tongue feels heavy in her mouth as she uneasily looks around to find that no one even bothers looking to their captain, and instead looks to the ground. Some even flinch and wince at his order, clearly afraid.

"You," the man looks down at Mai once again, startling the girl into attention. "If I ever see you again, I won't be so kind. You're lucky that you're Hans' kid."

Her father's name has Mai's eyes widening as she stares up at the man who smirks before removing his blade from her neck and sheathing it to his waist.

"Y-you- "

"Get off my ship before I change my mind." Snaps the man, turning away. The abrupt change of attitude has Mai floundering for a moment before she shakes her head, clearing her mind and quickly takes the chance given to her. She can feel the glares following her as the ship stays quiet, pirates watching her make her way off the ship.

Stopping just before walking off the deck onto land where she sees the 'old man' stands waiting, Mai spins around. Her dark purple hair blocks her vision for a moment from the swift turn. The captain watches her, an eyebrow raised.

"Not leaving, kid?" He asks, amusement once again coloring his tone. "I don't think my crew would like you to- "

"Thank you." Bowing quickly, Mai runs off the ship leaving the captain and crew bewildered.

Joseph purses his lips before releasing a chuckle, shaking his head. "Alright, men! Let's going!"

The stunned crew are awakened from their stupor upon their captain's words and move right away, taking up their assigned roles and positions.

On the shore, Mai stares up at the gold embezzled sail of the ship, mouth gaping open as she realizes which ship she had been upon. The young girl doesn't waste time in running up to the now moving ship.

"W-wait! –"

A few hoots and hollers are the only answer Mai receives and the girl stops, feet a few inches below the blue-green water.

Crocus watches the young girl throw her hands up in frustration, eyebrows raising in surprise. What could have caused the child to behave in such a manner?

Mai spins on her heels and runs up the older man, who watches her warily.

"Um, mister… you wouldn't have a row boat, would you?"

"Leaving so soon?" Crocus asks, watching the girl's expression turn quite distressed.

"T-that ship is the Golden Fleece." Mai says, pointing a finger in the direction where the ship is slowly disappearing.

"Oh?"

"Yes! I need to get back on that ship!"

"Why's that?" Did she lose something? Even so, that is something quite reckless to do.

Mai looks up, blue eyes wide and Crocus notes the determination there.

"Because I want to join that man's crew."

* * *

To Mai's utter disappointment, all the old man does upon hearing her words is laugh and begin to walk away. A strangled noise releases from her mouth as she looks to find that the ship has already sailed past the horizon.

"W-wait!" Crocus doesn't even pause and instead continues to walk, leaving Mai to run to catch up with him. Her slightly heavy backpack bounces against her back and she clasp her hands tightly onto the dark straps of the bag that sit snugly on her shoulders. "May I ask your name?"

"Crocus," grunts the much taller person and Mai nods her head.

"My name is Cheong Mai. I'm fourteen years old and I come from Logue Town." Mai states without much thought. "What about you, Crocus-san?"

"Why would I tell you anything? I only saved you because I felt sorry for you."

"O-oh… I'm sorry. I understand – "

"As I've said before my name's Crocus. I'm seventy-one and I was born on the Grand Line." The man says, cutting right over Mai forgetting his previous words. Mai can only look up at him in confusion but decides not to say anything on the man's odd behavior.

They come to a stop in front of the light house located on the piece of land which Crocus shoves open, waiting for Mai to go in. Taking a tentative step inside, Mai flinches at the darkness that immediately brightens as Crocus flips a switch closing the door behind him.

Looking up the stairs that must lead to the central part of the lighthouse, Mai observes the surprisingly well kept inside of the building. She had never been inside a lighthouse before but had always thought the inside wouldn't be as clean and spotless as this one. Not that she's ever thought of being inside of a lighthouse before.

"You can stay here until you sort yourself out." Grunts Crocus. "There's a bed on the other floor with a bathroom."

"Thank you, Crocus." Looking down, he finds that the girl seems to have drawn within herself – head ducking slightly, with her shoulders drooping. "I don't know why you saved me but thank you."

"I don't like seeing young children get killed for silly actions they commit." Mai flinches but cannot help but agree. "What's a little girl like you doing hiding on a pirate ship?"

"It was the only way I knew how to get on to the Grand Line freely," Mai answers softly, eyes looking down at her feet clad in black flats. "No one would take me without asking questions."

"Why shouldn't they ask questions?" Crocus leads Mai to the table set right beside the stairs where he plops down in one of the wooden chairs.

"Because they wouldn't understand." Staring at the girl who looks anywhere but directly at Crocus, the old man purses his lips. "No ordinary little girl wants to get onto the Grand Line; a place described to be very dangerous and unpredictable… No ordinary little girl wants to be a pirate."

The last piece is said softly but Crocus hears it and he raises an eyebrow. "You want to be a pirate?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"Why?"

It surprises Mai that Crocus doesn't scoff or berate her like what she remembers many people doing upon even hearing the thought of wanting to turn to the life of piracy. It surprises her so much that she must answer, because it has been a long time someone looked at her not in disgust at her dream.

"My father was a pirate. I found his logbook a while back and the stories of adventure he explained in them… they were unlike anything I had ever experienced before." Her eyes glance to Crocus as she recalls. "I remember reading it over and over and wishing to have a try at that; to be able to see the world like he did and maybe find out why he threw his life away and left me alone."

Crocus stares at the young girl who has once again withdrawn into herself after her explanation, the brightness of her eyes dimming a bit.

"Why did you want to go back onto that ship? Was it because really because you wanted to join that man's crew?" Crocus asks after a moment of silence passes them.

Mai considers the man before her, noting the sharpness of his gaze. Crocus honestly reminded Mai of the flower of his namesake; with the yellow and purple petal-like things that sits on top his bald head – she guesses that his hair has receded with age as he has long white hair below the headpiece.

"Why wouldn't I really want to join his crew?" Mai challenges, inwardly cringing at how rude and childish she sounded.

"He did threaten your life, child. I don't think you're that stupid." His words are blunt and really, Mai feels her eyes sting at the indirect comment on her actions thus far. "Was it because he mentioned your father?"

She can only nod dumbly, because not only does this seemingly old man have good hearing, but he's also very good at deducing things.

"Even if he let you go one time, I don't think he'll do it again – no matter what your reasons are, child." Crocus watches as the girl deflates. It seems she would be giving up on that route.

"What should I do instead, then?" Mai looks up at Crocus' wrinkled face. "I still want to do what I have set out to do."

He studies the young girl before him; long hair untied and big blue eyes and round face with her chin jutted out in a stubborn manner.

"Who said you had to give up on that?" His lips tilt upward slightly. "Plenty of ships pass here, just you wait. One of them is bound to take you aboard."

* * *

Mai has the feeling that Crocus had been sarcastic when he had said that. However, the man doesn't say more on the matter. In fact, he takes the time to show Mai around the lighthouse making sure she knew how to access the bathroom and where to dispose of garbage.

"Don't throw anything into the sea or Laboon might eat it."

"Laboon?" Mai repeats, looking to the man who leads her back outside where the sea breeze brushes against her face, lightly lifting her bangs as it goes.

"Yes. A whale. A very big whale. You should meet him." And that's how Mai meets the very large blue sea animal who surfaces a little while later and lies his head on shore.

"He's so scarred." Murmurs the young girl, keeping her distance as Crocus approaches the whale without any apprehension. Mai guesses that Crocus must have tamed the whale as he doesn't even pause when he brushes his hand alongside the large whale's side.

"He's been ramming his head against Reverse Mountain." Explains Crocus. "Because of that he's earned these scars. I try to patch him up every time he goes into those bouts of stupidity."

"Why would he do that?" Mai gasps, confusion making her brows furrow.

And that's how Mai learns of Laboon's past; his passage onto the Grand Line following the pirates – Rumbar Pirates; a name Mai recognizes from hearing once or twice before – and just how much the whale cared for them that he was saddened that they didn't want him to continue their dangerous journey with them.

She guesses she understands their decision, but it still must have hurt the little whale having to be separated from his friends.

Apparently, that was nearly fifty years ago, and Mai can only guess what had happened to the pirates who had promised to return for their friend once their travels had been a success.

"He must think that he can take the mountain down," Mai says softly, staring into the dark eyes that stare right back at her. "That way his friends can come back to him."

"It makes no difference," huffs Crocus, although Mai can hear the sadness the old man holds for the whale in his voice. "I've told him time and time again that they're gone and they're not coming back."

It surprises Mai that the whale can somehow understand enough to know what Crocus meant as a low whine escapes Laboon's mouth. Staring at the whale that literally dwarfed even Crocus whom to Mai was rather tall, the young girl purses her lips as a warmth course through her.

"I feel like I can relate to you, Laboon." She whispers softly.

Time spent on Twin Capes is peaceful if one ignores Laboon's wails during the night. Those times, Mai often finds herself outside on shore with the flute in her hand. The flute she had stolen from her mother upon running away. The flute that she knew once belonged to her father. She really couldn't just sit inside and listen to the terrible cries, wanting to comfort the animal in any way she could.

Sometimes he would stop and swim close to hear her soft tunes, other times her music is ignored by Laboon. Mai liked to think that at least she was helping even a little, Crocus even mentioning one day that yes it did help calm Laboon down a bit.

Time with Crocus is nice – except for the times when he often disappeared and when Mai had found out _where exactly he disappeared to,_ she was a bit shocked.

"What do you mean you go inside of Laboon!?" The very notion of even being inside of a whale – alive at that! – was preposterous to Mai.

"I live in there actually."

"Can you please explain how, Crocus-san?" She tries to calm herself down – Crocus was after all her elder, no need to be impolite to the man that not only saved her but also provided a place for her to stay.

He takes a long time to answer once again, and Mai feels her eyebrow twitch slightly.

 _Sometimes he really pushes it though._

Finally, the man explains his occupation as a trained and experienced doctor. He talks of his very special way of treating Laboon from the inside and even volunteered to show Mai first-hand what inside of Laboon looked like now.

With a strained smile, Mai politely declines the offer as a shiver travels up her spine.

 _I might like Laboon but I could never step foot inside of him!_

On the front of getting herself at least a ride has been nil as not a ship has sailed over Reverse Mountain since the Golden Fleece.

"Only experts can get past that death trap," mutters Crocus one day. "You're lucky you got onto such a ship as the one you did. If you hadn't, you'd have been sleeping with fishes or worst-case scenario – ripped to pieces."

Mai winces at the old man's blunt words, but she must agree with his assessment. The only reason she had gone aboard the Golden Fleece was due to hearing the boasting of one of it's crewmen in one of the many bars in Logue Town of their travels on the Grand Line prior. If she hadn't happened across that man's conversation, she doubts she would have left Logue Town by now.

"Amateurs could never make it across." Mai says, swirling the warm liquid in her tea cup as she sits beside Crocus on the shore.

"That's where you're wrong," Crocus grunts. "Amateurs can make it."

"How?" Looking to survey the man who glances at her at the same time, ignoring the newspaper he had been invested in seconds prior, Mai frowns.

"Luck."

She thinks that might have been the time to scoff as _really? Luck? Is there even something like that?_

But as she thinks about it, maybe it wasn't just her thorough thinking and planning over the years that got her to this point.

 _Was it luck too?_

* * *

 **After such a long hiatus I came back with a more better version of WOP. A lot has changed as you can see from even the name and maybe Mai's character as well...?**

 **Hopefully though, you guys enjoy.**

 **Please remember to review! I'd like to hear what you guys have to say :)**


End file.
